Differences between communication protocols of computers and electronic devices, and security concerns posed by communications from Internet browsers have resulted in the imposition of security restrictions on the communications that are allowed by Internet browsers, particularly in enterprise environments where administrators typically enforce higher security restrictions than on personal computers. In some applications, it is desirable to allow communications between an Internet browser and an electronic device.
Thus, there exists a need to provide an improved solution which allows an Internet browser to communicate via the operating system of the local computer and/or to communicate with electronic devices connected to the computer.
It will be noted that throughout the drawings and description similar features are identified by the same reference numerals.